This invention relates to awning windows, and is directed particularly to protective covers for the individual window sashes of awning windows for security and wind-storm protection.
It is common practice to enclose or "board-up" windows from the outside of a building to afford security protection against forced entry or break-in when the building is unoccupied, and to protect against breakage by flying objects during severe weather conditions such as occur during hurricanes and tornados. Plywood and sheet metal window covers heretofore used for this purpose are deficient in many respects, principally in that they are costly, difficult to install, and usually unsightly in appearance.